Abusive Love
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Jessie (from the walking dead) meets one of my OCs Seth. This is their story from meeting to falling in love. Come and joy their wild ride. Seth is the newest member of Alexandria and he makes friends with Jessie. When he finds out Pete hits her he does everything to keep her safe even if it means putting his life on the line. (Still making updates and I take requests)
1. New Living Space

Summery: Jessie from the walking dead meets one of my OCs Seth. This is their story from meeting to falling in love. Come and joy their wild ride.

 **(A/N:** This is my first story so it'll probably be bad so don't hate on me.

Seth: he has Blonde hair and Blue eyes. He's wearing a Black tee shirt and Blue jeans he has a black beanie over his hair. He has steel toed boots on. His weapons are a pistol and a hunting knife that's always in its holster.

Clay: He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and khaki shorts. He has brown tennis shoes. He carries Seth's old pocket knife around.

Georgia: She has Black hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a onesie and a baby hat to keep her head warm.)

Seth leans back in the car he's driving. He adjusts the mirror to look at his son in the back of the car along with the baby girl he found abandoned in a store. He sighs before looking back at the road "they need a home" he mumbles gripping the wheel tight.

Seth suddenly hits the brakes when he sees Alexandria. He slowly gets out looking at the gate "dad why'd we stop" the boy looks out the window "stay in the car Clay". He walks to the gate holding his gun. The gate opens and Deanne walks out "hello and welcome to Alexandria" she smiles at him he nods looking at her.

She smiles "please come in" he nods walking to the car picking Clay and the baby up. He walks over following her inside "please give me your gun" she puts her hand out. He looks at her hand before slowly handing his gun over She smiles stopping at a house "well this is where you'll be staying". Seth nods walking inside the house he puts Clay down bouncing the baby as she cries "dad look" Clay turns on the faucet to show running water. Seth smiles walking over putting his hand under the faucet "lets give you two baths".

Seth starts the bath for them smiling he puts Georgia in a baby bath holder he puts Clay in the bath. He lets him play for a while before he washes him. He looks in the mirror touching his beard he grabs shaving cream and he starts shaving. When he's done he walks back to the bath and finishes taking care of Clay and Georgia. He dresses them and he puts Clay down. He puts Georgia in a bouncy while he takes a shower.

After his shower her puts his clothes on and he leaves the room. He sits on the couch watching Clay draw and he keeps an eye on Georgia while she sleeps. He grabs his knife as someone knocks on the door. Being out in the outside world made him tense and very cautious. He slowly walks to the door grabbing the doorknob he yanks the door open lifting the knife. "Whoa sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Jessie smiles holding a basket He looks at her slowly putting his knife down "why are you here" he puts his knife in his holster. She holds the basket "saw you had a baby thought I'd bring you some stuff" she smiles he nods taking the basket "thanks" he puts it in the kitchen.

"You know I was a hair stylist I could give you and your boy a hair cut" she looks at him. He looks at her "you don't know us why help us". She smiles "because we help each other here" he nods "alright" he pulls a chair out picking Clay up he puts him in the chair. While she gives them their haircuts she starts talking to Seth "so where did you come from" he shrugs "here there pretty much everywhere". She looks at him as he puts Clay down "you didn't have a stable home" he looks at her "not after this happened". She nods putting the scissors down "there you two look a lot better". Seth runs his hand through his hair "it feels better thanks" he smiles slightly she smiles "you have a nice smile" he blushes slightly not use to complements "thanks" he rubs his neck.

"Now I'm going to go home I hope to see you around" she leaves the house closing the door he sits down smiling feeding Georgia.


	2. Learning new things

As a few months pass Seth starts getting comfortable around the people of Alexandria

Seth wipes his forehead sighing it was a hot day and he was fixing houses and carrying supplies into storage. He sits down on a bench closing his eyes "man it's hot". He opens his eyes as he feels another person Jessie smiles holding two glasses "hey you looked pretty warm out here" she hands him a cup of water. He smiles taking it "thanks" he stands up drinking it she smiles "you've really opened up over these few months" he shrugs "it was bound to happen". She smiles looking over at Clay "this is good for him" he says which makes her look at him. "What do you mean" she asks he looks at the glass "he needs a place where he can be a kid and not worry about walkers or food or a place to sleep at night".

She sighs "it's really that bad out there" he nods "yes out there it's every man for themselves you look out for yourself and your family". She puts her hands on his cheek making him look at her "you and your kids are safe here don't worry" she smiles. He smiles slightly "I guess you're right I should just try to relax". She smiles letting him go. Pete walks over "hey you two" she looks at him smiling "hi" Seth nods putting his hands in his pockets.

"You two are getting awfully friendly" he glares at Seth. Jessie shrugs "we're just friends right Seth" Seth nods "yep just friends". Pete takes her home glancing back at him he picks Clay and Georgia up walking home he puts Georgia in her crib covering her up. He smiles laying Clay in his bed "dad do you like Jessie" Clay looks at him he nods "yea she's my friend son" Clay yawns "I mean do you like her like how you liked mom". He looks at him kissing his head "this isn't something we have to talk about now just get some sleep".

He walks to his room and sits on the bed. He hadn't really thought about it but did he have feelings for Jessie. He looks at his old wedding ring on the dresser his feelings have been complicated since his wife died. He lays down closing his eyes sighing slowly falling asleep.

The next few days Seth has been arguing with himself about his feelings for her. He fixes a railing thinking "she's married you can't fall for her" he mumbles shacking the railing to make sure it's steady. He looks at her running over "hey you're wearing your hair different" Jessie brushes her hair over her eye "I thought I'd try something new". He raises his eyebrow "really you've never done this before" she walks away from him "I'm fine Seth".

He watches her before chasing her he grabs her arm moving her hair. He huffs "who did this" he looks at her black eye. "It's not your concern Seth" she looks away from him. He looks at her brushing her hair behind her ear "whatever happened you can tell me". She takes a deep breath "I'll tell you some day but not today" he nods pulling her close hugging her she smiles slightly hugging back hiding her face in the side of his neck.

He lets her go smiling she backs up smiling "how about you and your kids come over for dinner" she smiles. He nods "we'll be there" he smiles she nods smiling "and where something other than the clothes you've been wearing for the past the few months" she teases walking home. He laughs walking to the gate.

"Where are you going" Ron looks at him walking over he looks at him "I'm going out" he nods putting his hands in his pockets. He opens the gate "you want to come" he looks at his house before nodding "yea I'll go". He leaves Alexandria looking around he holds his gun slowly walking to the town Ron watches him keeping his hands in his pockets "what're you doing". Seth looks at him "walkers can be anywhere you can't be to careful" he raises an eyebrow "walkers" he asks confused.

He sighs "the things that caused all this" he points at a walker "those things". Ron nods "I'll get it" he takes Seth's knife walking to the walker he stabs everywhere but the head. He grabs him yanking him back and he takes the knife stabbing its head "you hit the head" he puts the knife in the holster.

The whole time they're out Seth teaches him some stuff about how to survive and about looking for walkers. When they get back Seth walks to his house and gets Clay, Georgia, and himself ready for dinner.


	3. Dinner party goes wrong

Dinner Party

Seth walks to Jessie's house holding Clay's hand and holding Georgia. He knocks on the door. Sam opens the door looking at them "mom they're here" he yells walking inside Seth laughs following him inside. Jessie smiles walking over "I'm glad you made it" he smiles "you asked us to come it would be rude not to come." She smiles "well make yourselves at home" Clay smiles running away from Seth exploring "don't be nosey" Seth yells as he turns the corner.

He sighs rubbing his neck she laughs, "he's curious isn't he" he smiles "yes he is". Pete walks in the house looking at him "what're you doing here" he huffs they look at him "I invited them to dinner" Jessie looks at him. Seth bounces Georgia as she starts fussing he grabs a bottle from his side bag "can I barrow your sink it's time to feed her". Jessie nods "sure go ahead" he walks to the kitchen filling her bottle putting her formula in it.

He shacks the bottle mixing it well "you have two kids" Ron walks in the kitchen "biologically no I only have Clay but raising wise yes I have two" he puts the bottle in Georgia's mouth. "So she isn't your daughter" he looks at him Seth shrugs "well I raise her like my daughter so she is my daughter" he nods leaving the kitchen he follows him putting the bottle in his side bag.

"Dinner's almost done why don't you guys sit in the living room" Jessie smiles looking at them. They go to the living room and spread out Clay plays with Sam, Ron and Pete sit on the couch and Seth holds Georgia on her feet. He smiles watching her as she bounces up and down in his hands. Jessie walks in the room after a while "dinners done boys" she leaves the room Seth stands up leaving the room following her. "Sorry we don't have a booster seat for her" Jessie looks at him he shrugs "she'll be fine in my lap don't worry" he sits down putting her in his lap she puts the plates on the table sitting down.

Jessie looks at him "so Seth why don't you tell us about yourself" Seth looks at her "well ask me questions all of you can ask and I'll them". She nods thinking of questions. Sam smiles "your birthday when is it" Seth drinks his water "August 25" he puts his cup down. Jessie looks at him "your job before all this happened" he smiles slightly "air plane pilot" she smiles "really". He nods giving some of his food to Georgia "who old are you" Ron looks at him "I'm 38" he leans back in his chair.

During dinner Ron, Sam, and Jessie ask Seth questions about his childhood, his family, and his old job. Ron, Sam, and Clay play while Seth and Pete watch them "what do you want with my wife" Pete looks at Seth he looks at him "I'm just making friends with her" he pokes his chest "stay away from her do you understand". He huffs "what's wrong with us being friends" Pete glares "just stay away from her".

Seth huffs "I think it's time for us to go home" he stands up "no" Clay whines looking at him. He looks at him "you need a bath and Georgia is getting cranky" he pouts standing up walking over. He waves "thanks for having us" he walks to the door "it was nice for you guys to come" Jessie smiles waving he nods leaving the house. He walks home before stopping "I forgot my bag Clay take her home" he hands Georgia to Clay. He nods running home Seth walks back to Jessie's house.

When he gets there he hears yelling mostly Pete's voice. When he opens the door he sees Pete hit Jessie "hey stop that" he yells getting their attention. Pete huffs "this isn't your problem leave" Seth growls walking over "hit her again and see what happens" he gets in his face he glares "try stopping me" he raises his fist to hit him. Seth grabs his fist when he goes to punch him he easily overpowers him and he twists his arm around. Pete screams falling on his knees "stop it" he yells Seth looks at Jessie "what do you want me to do" Jessie holds her cheek "keep him here I'll get Deanne" he nods as she leaves the house.

When Jessie and Deanne get back Seth finally lets Pete go. Pete holds his wrist "I want them out of here" he yells Deanne shacks her head "Pete you hit your wife that isn't allowed but I'll keep you here but you can't stay with your family". He looks at her "what that's not fair" he stands up she looks at Jessie "you and your boys can stay somewhere else or he can stay somewhere". Jessie looks at Seth as he stands by the door "do you mind if we stay with you I'd feel safer and Ron and Sam trust you".

Seth nods "yea you guys can stay with us" she smiles slightly "thank you". Deanne looks between them smiling "you should tell the boys and get all your stuff" she nods walking to each of their rooms. Deanne smiles "Seth can we talk outside" he nods following her out of the house she closes the door "you like her more than a friend don't you". He rubs his neck "I don't know my feelings yet I'll figure them out some day" she nods crossing her arms walking back inside he follows her sighing.

Jessie walks over with Ron and Sam "we're ready whenever you are" he nods leaving the house keeping them in front of him. He walks home opening the door walking inside "Clay" he yells Clay walks over holding Georgia "I couldn't lay her in her crib". He takes her smiling "these three will be staying with us for awhile so do you mind if Sam shares a room with you" Clay shacks him head "no I don't mind" he smiles taking Sam to his room. He looks at Ron "there's a guest room down the hall I figured you'd want your own room" Ron doesn't say anything and he walks to the room.

Jessie looks at him "I'll sleep on the couch" he shacks his head "no you take my room" she tilts her head "you sure". He smiles "yes I'm sure" he walks to his room "can you hold her for a second" she nods taking Georgia he takes Georgia's crib pushing it to the living room she follows him bouncing her. He takes her laying her down "night Georgia" he covers her up as he sleeps.

He looks at Jessie "you should get some sleep" she nods smiling kissing his cheek in a friendly way "thanks for keeping us safe" he smiles "no problem". She walks to his room closing the door he lays on the couch closing his eyes. What they didn't know was Ron was watching the whole time.


	4. Tension flies and love blooms

As the days go on tension between Seth and Ron grows every day. Seth makes breakfast letting the others sleep in. Ron leaves the guest room rubbing his eyes he blinks looking at Seth sitting at the island in the kitchen. "Morning Ron" Seth puts his plate in front of him he scuffs eating he sighs "what did I do to get you to hate me". Ron looks at him "you split my parents up" Seth puts his hands on the island "I just forgot my bag at your house and when I walked inside Pete hit your mom". Ron huffs "my family was just fine until you came around" he stands up.

Seth looks at him "I protected your mom I kept her from getting hurt" Ron huffs "you split them up just so you can get with my mom". He tilts his head "what do you mean" he glares "I saw my mom kiss your cheek" he walks to his room slamming the door. Seth sighs "great" he mumbles picking Georgia up as she crawls over. Jessie walks over "why did Ron slam his door he sighs, "He thinks I spilt you and Pete up just so I can date you and he thinks that kiss on the cheek meant something".

She blushes slightly which is covered by her red face from working in the sun "that's ridiculous". He nods putting Georgia in her highchair grabbing her baby food "breakfast is on the counter" he sits down". She nods grabbing a plate watching him feed her she smiles eating he looks at her "why are you watching me" she shacks her head "I'm just surprised a man like you can take care of a baby". He tilts his head "a man like me" he asks confused she looks at her plate blushing "I mean you worked a lot right" she changes her reason quickly.

He nods giving Georgia her bottle "yea I worked a lot my job kept me away a lot so I missed most of Clay's baby years". She puts her hand over his "you wanted to be there Clay knows that" he smiles slightly "I guess you're right" they look into each others eyes. Without noticing they both start leaning closer to each other but stop when Georgia starts laughing watching them.

They blush looking at each other before separating Seth stands up picking Georgia up "I think I'll give her a bath" he stutters walking to the bathroom. Jessie smiles slightly leaning back. Clay walks in the kitchen yawning she looks at him "Clay can I ask you some questions" he looks at her nodding sitting down. She looks at him "do you know what your dad likes in a girl" he blinks thinking, "I guess it's what my mom was like".

She nods "what was your mom like" he looks at his plate "she was kind, sweet, she could handle herself, and she was very loving" he pushes his eggs around. She rubs his head "if you don't mind me asking how'd she die". He sighs "she went out to find us some supplies while dad watched me when she didn't come back dad got worried so he went to go find her when he found her she was a walker" he wipes his eyes. She looks at him "I'm sorry I asked" she stands up he shrugs "my dad is in the bathroom if you want to talk to him" he walks to his and Sam's room.

She stands up walking to the bathroom standing in the doorway. She smiles watching Seth wash Georgia's hair Seth smiles scrubbing her hair "Georgia you stopped something that might have ruined my friendship but I kind of wish you didn't laugh". Georgia looks at him chewing on a clean sponge full of water. He rinses her hair "but I feel like my friendship with Ron might cause some trouble between us if we did get together" he pulls the plug draining the water.

Jessie walks away before he sees her she walks to Ron's room to talk to him. Seth walks to his own room to grab some clothes to Georgia he dresses her smiling. He puts a pacifier in her mouth and he leaves the room walking to the living room. Jessie smiles "thanks for agreeing Ron" Ron nods crossing his arms she smiles looking at Seth "oh Seth perfect timing remember how you said you use to hunt". Seth nods "yea what about it" she smiles "well can you take Ron hunting and teach him" he looks at her then Ron "alright I'll take him hunting".

She smiles "thank you" she takes Georgia walking to Seth's room Seth looks at Ron "well lets get my two snipers and lets get hunting" Ron nods following him to the armory. Seth checks out his guns him and Ron leave Alexandria for a long day of hunting and bonding. What they don't know is the things that kill people will bring these two closer together than ever before.


	5. Hunting accident turns into love

Seth walks through the forest holding one of his snipers Ron follows him "this is boring" he groans. Seth looks at him "your groaning isn't helping us, it's scaring animals". Ron scuffs "I don't even get why you agreed to take me" he looks at him "we need to get along with each other I know you think I split your parents up but I didn't" he stops walking. Ron crosses his arms "whatever you say".

Seth shushes him looking around he looks at him "why are" Seth shushes him again looking at the trees. "Run run" he yells pushing Ron away from the forest as a horde of walkers walks over to them. "Why are we running can't you beat them" Ron looks at him "not a whole herd of them" he runs to a cabin pushing him inside. He closes the door barricading it he pants holding his sides. "You're going to get us all killed" Ron yells at him glaring "shut up Ron they will find us if you yell" he looks out the window.

Ron sits on the couch crossing his arms "I shouldn't have agreed to this" Seth sighs and he keeps looking out the window. "Once we get out of this we'll go straight back" he looks at him he nods leaning back keeping his arms crossed. He sits on the ground holding his sniper "I know what you're going through" he mumbles Ron looks at him "you don't know you have no idea" he stands up making fists. Seth stands up "my parents got divorced it was hard and I started acting out just like you".

Ron huffs looking at him "I'm not acting out" he looks at him "you're taking anger out on people who don't deserve it". He glares "you do deserve it" Seth puts his gun against the window "Sam and your mom don't deserve your anger though". He opens his mouth to argue with him but he closes it when he realizes he has been giving those two a hard time. He sighs; "I guess you're right" he sits down looking down.

"Will we get out of this" he looks at Seth he nods "yes they'll find something else to chase" he keeps looking out the window. As time goes by they both do their own thing Seth watches the window making sure walkers don't overrun the cabin and Ron sits on the couch staying quiet. "I can't take this anymore" Ron yells standing up he grabs Seth's gun pulling on it Seth pulls it back "Ron stop pulling on it" he keeps pulling on it.

The gun goes off and the bullet hits Seth's side Seth holds his side falling on the ground. Ron drops the gun looking at him "what do I do" he looks at him Seth points at his bag "the first aid kit use it". Ron grabs the kit and kneels down he uses tweezers to get the bullet out he cleans the wound with some alcohol. He stitches the wound putting gauze over it to keep it from getting infected. Seth passes out groaning.

Seth stays passed out for a while before slowly waking up he looks around forcing himself up. Ron looks at him "the walkers are gone but are you alright to walk back" he nods standing up "I'll be fine" he grabs his gun limping out of the cabin. Ron follows him "I'm sorry I've been so aggressive towards you" Seth puts his hand on his head "It's fine you just needed someone to throw anger at". He nods walking inside Alexandria he follows him inside walking to the house.

He walks inside the house Jessie runs over looking at them "there you two are I was so worried" she looks at Seth "what happened to you". Ron tenses up looking down Seth smiles "just a rebound bullet it hit my side" Ron looks at him before he pushes him to his room". Seth sits on the couch holding his side Jessie sits next to him "Ron shot you" he sighs "it was an accident" she nods "I know it was".

She puts her hand on his cheek "I'm glad you're safe" she smiles he smiles looking at her "thanks to Ron I'm fine" she nods looking in his eyes. They smiles at each other leaning closer closing their eyes Seth pushes his lips against hers kissing her gently. She kisses back smiling he slowly pulls away looking at her smiling she smiles "I'm glad you came back safe" she leans against him hiding her face in the side of his neck.

He smiles holding her close "I'll always come back". Clay and Sam smile looking at them then each other "they finally got together" Clay whispers. "It's rude to watch people" Seth looks at the shadows where they're hiding they gulp leaving the shadows he looks at them "why were you watching". Clay looks down "we heard you were back so we wanted to see if you got anything but when we got here you two were kissing". He looks at them before snickering.

Clay looks at him "what's so funny" Seth smiles "you two are always so curious" he nods smiling. Seth smiles "now it's bedtime you two" They nod running to their room he smiles looking at Jessie "you should get to bed too" she laughs kissing his cheek "alright I'll see you in the morning" she stands up walking to Seth's room. Seth smiles laying on the couch closing his eyes falling asleep. This was the start of a beautiful love and a new family.


End file.
